vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Planetar
Summary Planetars are powerful warriors, the mighty legionnaires of angelic armies that serve as an extension of their gods. The presence of a planetar on a world is an earth-shattering event, creating rain for the downtrodden and drought for the forsaken, and an insect plague for heretics. The might of these angels is absolute. By default a planetar is the ultimate embodiment of justice and virtue, often acting as generals of divine forces or supporters of hugely powerful adventurers, often taking the fight to fiends. Their emerald skin is often portrayed in any half-mortal children they sire, as an aasimar hailing from a Planetar ancestor will always maintain their emerald skin (aside from those born from the Shards of Selune, a cadre of seven Planetars with flowing blue hair and pearly white skin). Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Planetar, Steward of the Gods Origin: Dungeons and Dragons (Monster Manual) Gender: Varies Age: Unknown Classification: Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 1, Outsiders are purely abstract in their physiologies, they are representations of their alignments and ideals), Law Manipulation/Chaos Manipulation (As lawful-aligned Outsiders, Angels contribute to the multiversal balance of Law and Chaos; such a balance, when tipped, causes changes in the plane affected), Flight, Self-Sustenance (Type 2 and 3), Holy Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Telepathy, Enhanced Senses, Light Manipulation via Radiant Damage, Extrasensory Perception via Divine Awareness, Invisibility, Weapon Creation via Blade Barrier, Fire Manipulation via Flamestrike, Resurrection via Raise Dead, Power Nullification vs Good and Evil, Clairvoyance via Commune, Weather Manipulation, Summoning and Animal Manipulation via Insect Plague, Healing, Damage Reduction, Omnilingualism, Aura, Forcefield Creation via Protective Aura (Passively deflects oncoming attacks), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Explosion Manipulation via Holy Smite, Purification via Restoration, Mediumship via Speak with Dead, Transmutation via Polymorph, Sleep Manipulation via Waves of Fatigue, Status Effect Inducement via Power Word: Stun, Earth Manipulation via Earthquake, Empathic Manipulation via Mass Charm, Extrasensory Perception via True Seeing, Water Manipulation via Create Water, Statistics Amplification via Aid, Blessed via Bless, Fear Manipulation via Cause Fear, Pain Manipulation via Inflict Wounds, Morality Manipulation via Align Weapon, Paralysis Inducement via Hold Person, Disease Manipulation via Contagion, Invisibility Nullification via Invisibility Purge, Air Manipulation via Windwall, Death Nullification via Death Ward, BFR vis Dismissal, Necromancy via Circle of Doom, Curse Manipulation and Text Manipulation via Mark of Justice, Dimensional Travel via Plane Shift, Size Manipulation via Righteous Might, Matter Manipulation via Disintegrate, Sense Manipulation and Death Manipulation via Dictum, Power Bestowal, Durability Negation via Implosion, Extreme Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Possession, Mind Manipulation, Petrification, Poison Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Magic, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, and Reality Warping Attack Potency: Small City level+ (Vastly superior to Devas, and act as the generals of their divine armies; even more superior to a legendary dragon) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Vastly superior to adventurers capable of dodging short-range lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can push over 4700 kg) Striking Strength: Small City Class+ Durability: Small City level+ Stamina: Infinite, Outsiders require no rest or sustenance to survive and can act indefinitely Range: Hundreds of meters, potentially several kilometers with magic Standard Equipment: Greatsword Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius, possibly Super Genius, the higher ends of Planetars maintain intelligence somewhat superior to Elder Brains Weaknesses: Making a mistake is grounds for demotion and a severing in their link to their gods Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Angels Category:Abstract Entities Category:Law Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Flight Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Holy Users Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Light Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Weather Users Category:Summoners Category:Animal Users Category:Healers Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Purification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Earth Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Water Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Fear Users Category:Pain Users Category:Morality Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Disease Users Category:Air Users Category:Death Users Category:BFR Users Category:Necromancers Category:Curse Users Category:Text Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Matter Users Category:Sense Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Dungeons and Dragons